


You stupid boy

by Annalang



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Slash, snarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2707355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annalang/pseuds/Annalang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a small story  between Harry and Severus.<br/>It is kind of my personal version of the start of their relationship.<br/>And I hope you all like this.<br/>All characters belong to JKR.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You stupid boy

"keeping your own life is never involved in your 'great' plan, isn't it, professor Snape?" 

When he enjoyed drowning in that peaceful and quiet space, he was pulled by this voice and then, he opened his eyes, and not as he expected, he saw Potter's face.

He was pissed off that after all those things he had done, all those sacrifices he had made, now that boy, Potter, was questioning him. He had no right to do this, even he saved the world. So, at the second he saw the light, he heard words coming out his own mouth. He was yelling at that boy, he said,"Is that your paybacks to me, to someone forced to protect you for almost ten years, Mr.Potter?"

That was something he would not say as usual, but whatever, he just died for a few minutes, so he guessed he could say anything without second thinking. After all, Potter had already watched his memories. Although he was absolutely regarded of giving his memories to Potter, he realized there was some benefits he could get. He was alive, and perhaps this time, different form any time of his past life, he could live for himself. To be honestly, at first, it was a little difficulties to him to accept the fact he was still alive. He would not say he did not value his own life, but the plan for him was death and he had prepared for that . He had finished his job. He did everything he was supposed to do, and he was not wild about to be a hero. Giving those memories to Potter, was not to prove his sinlessness, or his loyalty. He did that because that boy, even he was not a fan of him, still, he deserved to know the truth, about his scar, about this war, well, but not including of his potions teacher's personal life. 

But now, the fact was Potter knew everything about him. And Snape found that Potter was looking at him, with tears in his big green eyes.

That was so stupid, Snape thought. 

But he couldn't say anything. He chose to avoid to talk about his own memories, his love of Lily. He need to enrage this boy, so he could use his guilt to avoid some awkward conversations. And it worked. At the moment he mention the word paybacks, he saw the guilt on Potter's face. 

"No, no sir, I was...I...and...I am sorry."

"No, you did nothing wrong. You are the great boy, Harry Potter and you are always right. You are simply confidently believed that everyone should act like you want them to. How can I blame you for that, trusting yourself? And, now, you found you were wrong about a old lugubrious man who you was supposed to respect. Not because of everything he did for you, the simple fact is he was your professor and you should show you respect, but guess what, our hero, consider himself is too honorable to be polite to a potions teacher." 

Potter wanted to retort him, but soon he realized he couldn't do that without arguing with him, and maybe worse, he might start a fight. He clearly learnt that if there was one word he chose made Snape uncomfortable, he would felt just like in the hell. But the fact it was impossible for him to pleased Snape. If there was any chance to stop that man talking so mean, he would do anything, even a striping dancing. 

But no, he had no chance. But soon, he found although he didn't get the right way to talk to Snape, he still had time to find one. That man who just came back form death and woke up from a coma, was so weak, and he was falling into sleep again after he finished his last super long sentence. Potter could not help himself to laugh at his potions teacher about that, well in his mind. He was a clever boy so he would never be brave enough to laugh at Snape right before his face.

Then, now, in this room, Potter and a sleeping Snape in the silence, he was stared at Snape's face. To he surprised, Severus Snape, the most unlikable, meanest, and most horrible professor of Hogwarts, was unbelievable friable and a little bit lovely when he was in sleep, which meant there couldn't be any mean word coming out his mouth. And indeed, Potter was enjoying this moment, standing by Snape's bed and watching a different Snape which was way off his old knowledge. 

Well, he could be nice. How amazing was that! 

But just for a few minutes, he thought he might wrong. He heard Snape whispered something so he bended down to his mouth and tried to figure out what he said. He could feel Snape's warm breath yet he heard nothing. It was just one sleep talk but he was so curious what happened in Snape's dream to make that super cautious spy just murmured when he was unconscious. And then, he heard it again and this time was very clearly.

He heard Snape said by his ear,"Potter, Harry Potter, you stupid boy."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank for reading.


End file.
